Acceleracers: Chrome Angels
by CatherineTakamoto
Summary: IT'S HERE! The revised version of Wild Angels that you have all be patient for! The girls are back and brand new Read and Review Please! CT


"Doctor Tezla, is there something you need

Well here it is- the first chapter to the rewritten Wild Angels. Let me know which prologue is better this one or the old one. I tried really, really, really hard to make this better and more developed. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers, only the girls

Chapter 1

"Doctor Tezla, is there something you need?" Gig asked, bobbing near the 'good' doctor as he stared at the computer screens. Doctor Tezla just stared at the screens of fuzz, not paying much attention to Gig. His purple shades palely glowed in the darkness of the room, eyes mirrored with stress and worry.

"Gig, you're going to contact the old drivers correct?" Tezla asked in a soft voice. Gig had replied with a nod of his head as Tezla gave an exhausted sigh. "It's not enough," he said raising his voice, "we need MORE drivers, but who to contact? We need the best…" Tezla trailed off, his hands clasped together and his chin resting on them.

"Doctor Tezla, I was looking over some computer files and I may know who to contact. I found this video clip among the internet archives." Gig stated, as Doctor Tezla stared at him in confusion and amazement.

"I believe there is a local group of racers that live near the other drivers." Gig said, as he began uploading a file.

_A movie clip was produced on the screen, revealing a series of 5 exotic yet simple cars. People were screaming and yelling, all crowding against the safety railing that held them back. Arms reached over the railings to touch the two cars waiting at the man made starting line. The race took place along the California coast line, waiting at the top of a steep rocky over pass. The drivers stood aside their cars as they waiting for the signal to start. _

_One of the drivers was a tall, lanky brunette boy with a smug looking smile and lean arms crossed over his chest. He was standing next to a slick red Ferrari, tire rims neatly polished silver and a gleam across his windshield. A petite looking blonde, probably the man's girlfriend, was sprawled across the hood of his car, legs dangling off the sides as she smiled pearly white teeth in his direction. The man's friends were all whooping and yelling, shouting cheers of encouragement and sexist remarks at the other driver._

"Gig you mean to tell me…?" Tezla said in startled surprise after hearing one of the men shout, 'Like a girl could handle a car, she'll be afraid to break a nail!'

_Sure enough, the other driver was in fact a girl, standing tall and proud beside her ride. Her Honda Civic was painted a luster silver with a single royal purple stripe along each side. Her own team was shouting insults back while one of the girls was leaning inside the engine of her car, shutting the top with a bang and a thumb up. Bangs rushed over the left side of her forehead as her Sapphire blue eyes remained calm and unfazed, yet eager. Her hair was pulled back by a mesh blue styled headband, tips barely reaching to her shirt._

_One of her friends shouted back 'You might want to get that dent on the hood of your car fixed.' The crowded 'ooh'ed at the insult as the other driver clenched his fists in anger. His girlfriend shrieked at the insult and stalked off the hood of the car to the side lines. The female driver's smile went from clam and collected to a cheeky grin, biting down on her tongue to keep from laughing. She high fived the red head standing near her as the three girls next to her cackled and clutched their sides. _

_"Drivers to your cars and start your engines!" The announcer shouted as the cheering only got louder over the lapping ocean below. _

_"Good luck Sis…" The tall, blackette bumped fists with the driver as she slid over the hood of her car. The male driver climbed over the door into his car as the engine revved to life. The girl pulled her car door up (yes the car doors go up) and smoothly climbed inside like sliding across grease. The door shut like a whisper as the car roared to life louder than the Ferrari. "First one to cross the finish line at the bottom of the hill is named the winner. So, Chrome Angels (The female revved her car), Racing Fiends (he revved his), on your mark!" The blonde from earlier stepped between the two drivers and held a green flag in each hand. While smiling at her hubby and glaring at the girl, she dropped the traffic green banners and the cars were gone before they touched the ground. _

_The track was not long, but there were so many turns, there were a number of ways to run of the road. Shifting gears, the Chrome Angel pushed past the Ferrari and into the lead. The Ferrari shifted his gears, but could not push past the girl, so he patiently waited for the next turn. There were a total of 10 turns in all, and after 3 continuous turns, he still could not push past her Honda. Every time he tried to swerve around her car, she'd only ram his front and push him back. _

_'Damn what is this girl running with?' He thought as he tried to make another pass around her. Fed up playing the 'nice guy who treats all drivers equally' crap, he rammed into the side of her car. Her car swerved enough for him to push past. She shook her head and rammed him in the back. His car lurched forward and he growled at her as she pushed him again. This kept going on for another 6 turns, and the Chrome Angel was still in the back of the pack with only one turn left. _

_"HA! Eat my dust you pompous chick! Oh, and you and your posse owe my girlfriend an apology." He shouted out the window as the last turn was made and the straight away was in sight. Rows along rows of people were waiting across the end of the finish line, yelling and screaming until their lungs gave out. The respected teams continued to yell insults at each other, while anticipating the drivers to cross the finish. The finish line was taped a checkered black and white, the words 'FINISH' written over head along a wide banner. _

"Gig, I don't see how this can help me, the Chrome Angel cannot pass the other driver, how is she any good?" Dr. Tezla sighed in frustration, the answer not coming to him like it normally would.

"I thought the same thing Dr. Tezla until the end of the race…" Gig stated as Tezla continued to watch with bored interest. He anticipated the end of the race when the strangest thing occurred on the screen.

"_Tell your girlfriend Chrome Angels don't apologize for sleazy behavior." She yelled back at him with a smug smile of her own. She leaned across the right side of her seat and pressed one of the chrome-purple lit buttons underneath her radio. With an illuminated purple light, the car's front tires were lurched into the air and quickly passed the Ferrari as well as the finish line before landing on the ground again. With a squeal the car skidded to a stop as fans erupted into cheer, especially the Chrome Angels. _

_"YEAH ALRIGHT!" The red head screamed her voice almost hoarse from yelling so much._

"_YOU! That's cheating, you can't use any gimmicks on this race!" The Fiend pointed accusingly at her as his friends scowled. _

_"It wasn't a gimmick you moron! It's called acceleration fuel, or is that word to big for your tiny brain to comprehend!" The red head shouted teasingly back at him as he lunged forward at her. With a snap of her wrist, the red head flipped the giant over her shoulder and down to the earth below her. _

_"She's right, acceleration fuel isn't against the rules, and therefore she won." The blackette stated matter-of-factly. The Fiends walked off in a huff as the female driver tightly hugged the dirty blonde and squeaked. _

_"Thanks Jessie, if it wasn't for your fuel I wouldn't have won in such a cool way. But did I really have to let him lead the entire race for it to work?" The driver pouted as the girl named Jessie giggled._

_"No, I just wanted to see the look on your face Brianna," Brianna scowled and glared at her, "but who knew my nitrogen liquid fuel would work so well. That old paper at home was really helpful!" Jessie jumped up and down as the other members of the team gathered around her. A tiny gold medal was passed around to Brianna as she accepted it enthusiastically. With a triumphant yell, the crowd chanted 'Angels' louder and louder. _

_"Hey Angels," one of the camera men called out as they turned his way, "Say racing!" They complied as a group photo was taken, displaying across Dr. Tezla's screen in still motion. The doctor remained silent; no words could express his surprise or delight at that point. He continued to stare at each girl for a moment, a moment and a half for some._

"Gig, was that…?" Tezla asked as Gig hovered to the other side.

"Nitrox, I believe so Dr. Tezla, but how that girl got the formula is a mystery to even me." Gig stated as Tezla rubbed his chin.

"Do we have any information on the Chrome Angels?" Tezla asked excitedly; this could be the answers to all his problems. Gig returned to the screen and more electrical clamor was created. The screen produced five files, each with a picture of the girl and her car.

Name: Brianna Cater

Age: 22

Hair: light brown, side swept bangs to left to shoulders held by head band

Eyes: Sapphire blue

Height: 5'5"

Car: Steel Wings, Sapphire Shine, Silver Lining

Name: Jamie Carter

Age: 23

Hair: Black long and pulled by ponytail

Eyes: Hazel

Height: 5'6"

Car: Heaven's Metal, Ruby Halo, Cyber Light

Name: Madison Daniels

Age: 21

Hair: Blonde wavy to mid back in down ponytail when racing

Eyes: Grey

Height: 5'4"

Car: Graceful Lightning, Diamond Thunder

Name: Charlotte Richardson

Age: 21

Hair: Red copper to shoulder

Eyes: Dark green

Height: 5'5"

Car: Angelic Iron, Emerald Stain

Name: Jessie Richardson

Age: 21

Hair: Dirty Blonde in down pigtails

Eyes: Gold looking

Height: 5'4"

Car: Trailing Comet, Gold Bliss

"Gig, do we have this Brianna's email address?" Tezla ominously asked as Gig brought up an email address on the screen. Tezla smiled as he began typing.

"What are you doing Dr. Tezla?" Gig asked as the doctor began to type faster but still with a steady hand.

"I'm offering the Chrome Angels a race of a life time…I want to see how much potential they have." Was all he said.

Well that's it for the prologue! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and check out my other stuff too.

REVIEW PLEASE!! CTV2


End file.
